finalrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Realm Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2012
04:50 *accidentaly hits clear chat button while playing with day/night switch* 04:51 ...why is that stuck above the screen....? 04:52 Rys-ny.... 04:53 рян 04:53 *continues to slurp sprite in hopes of a sugar buzz* 04:53 Helloooo 04:53 dddddd!!!!!! 04:53 HiM 04:53 *! 04:54 I'm attempting to go hyper. care to join me? 04:54 Alright, will you bear with me and wait for like, 15 mins? I need to run down to the store and grab some man dew 04:54 *mtn 04:54 lol 04:55 *waits* 04:55 isn't the store closed...? 04:56 *starts poking rysny again* 04:58 RYLL!!!!!! 04:58 you're heeree!!!! 04:58 yay! 04:59 Sorry I was watching an anime episode 04:59 i don't blame you... 04:59 empty chat 05:00 Ya that and I am feeling like shit again :( .... I have resumed throwing up in my mouth 5 times a day again....:( 05:00 :( uh oh.... 05:01 nothing good from the doc? 05:01 Ya... They said once a week after getting off of an iv was to be expected...but it is 4 weeks later and it's getting worse :/ 05:02 might want to get ahold of someone 05:02 ...-.-...no...no more hospital 05:02 clinic? 05:03 nvm, forget tyat 05:03 ...I want to be in my own room lol 05:03 *rummages around for book* 05:04 *picks up reading book and resumes reading* 05:04 here we are... 05:04 Yes? 05:04 peppermint, lemon balm, fennel, cloves, and or ginger 05:05 ...huh.... 05:05 herbology books to the rescue 05:05 :( 05:05 Lexi left 05:05 she went for soda, she'll be back 05:05 Ah I see 05:06 by my calculations, five more minutes 05:06 ...it's past midnight where she is dafuq. 05:06 uh.... its only 1 here, and she's three hours off of me 05:06 where on earth is she now? 05:06 Where do you live again? 05:06 michigan 05:07 i should rephrase that 05:07 she's NORMALLY three hours off 05:07 Ahhhh I see and how is that? 05:07 i remember calculating the ine time she mentioned what time it was 05:08 ...hmm...ok...see where I am it's 10:08 05:10 i guess we ask when she gets back 05:11 Yep 05:12 Apparently I'm a bcrat now lol 05:13 interesting.... use your powers wisely... *cowers in terror* 05:14 i think i may have to go out and get a lemon balm plant myself.... 05:14 -.- I promoted you remember 05:16 if memory serves, they're good for keeping mosquitoes away, which would be nice around here 05:16 :( aren't i allowed to tease? 05:18 ... there goes the sugar buzz... 05:20 *turns into an amorphous puddle and squelches over to a dark corner* 05:37 Hmm so that's what happened to Ryll after she was abducted? ;P 05:38 lol 05:39 i've forgotten all the plans i had, its been so long 05:40 Hello... 05:40 you liivveee 05:41 Yes! 05:41 And I'm soaking wet. It just so happened to start to pour as I went to the store. 05:41 I was ignored o.o 05:41 Ryan! 05:41 Where!?!?! 05:41 :P 05:42 There! 05:42 Ryyyyll 05:42 I found a rysny 05:42 Ah I see...that is one sexy beast. 05:42 *squelches out of the corner* 05:43 I attract puddles apparently 05:44 *heads for a drier corner* 05:45 *settles into new corner and motions for someone to speak with a limb* 05:51 What 05:51 O.o 05:51 I don't get her... 05:51 She's crazy 05:52 thank you for noticing 05:52 Would you like to rp? 05:52 Abigail is stuck as mini wyvern thanks to Drago.. 05:52 ah dunno.... 05:53 ah suppose 05:53 Rysny do u wanna join? 05:53 ... 05:53 Afk maybe... 05:54 Where may I ask is Ryll? 05:54 The character 05:54 hell, last i recall 05:54 Ryyyyyll. You said the bad version of heck. 05:55 Im failing at trying to stop saying bad words.... 05:55 uhm... 05:55 Inferno? 05:56 How shall we start? 05:56 What about him? 05:56 Sheol, the black abyss.... 05:56 *hits self over head* 05:56 I wonder what kind of wyvern Abigail is... 05:56 Sorry 05:56 What are we talking about? 05:56 me not sure 05:57 Did you know i have ADD? 05:57 we can't do much along the storyline unless we intend to find Sindanar a new bearer or host 05:57 i thought it was just the mountain dew 05:57 What? 05:57 No, I actually have it 05:57 I just seem to be more random at night when I SHOULD be sleeping but I don't wanna 05:58 Or cant 05:58 Alright, sindanar new host. Why who what! 05:58 *? 05:59 I thought we kept the log from that.... 05:59 Idk 05:59 I'm gonna count the number of polka dots in my avi... 05:59 Nvm, that hurts my eyes 06:00 grr 06:00 . 06:00 i have sc's, but the logger quit before we were done 06:00 *? 06:00 Who was the logger? 06:00 the code log 06:01 the one that is supposed to follow me arround and copy down what i say? 06:01 Whooooo waaaas theeeee logggerr 06:01 theeee cooommmmppuuuuuuttteeerrrrr 06:01 Can we rp? I be bored 06:02 *launches pie* 06:02 *mini wyvern Abi is hit full on by the pie* 06:02 Aaaaggghhh 06:02 O.o 06:02 why is my window cleared? 06:03 Did you press the clear chat button 06:03 uh.... an dunno 06:03 Mini Abi is suffocating in a pie right now btw 06:03 *squelches over to the wyvern and pulls her out of the pie* 06:04 *is covered is cream and whatever was in the pie* 06:04 *squelches over to the fountain and dunks the lizard* 06:05 Ry-*dunked* 06:05 *lucien walks by sees a puddle pulling a wyvern out of a pie* the weirdest shit happens in this forest I swear... 06:05 Bah! Lemme go! 06:05 Luceeeiiin! 06:05 *mini Abu wyvern tries to get to him* 06:06 *is dripping wet and held by ryll* 06:06 *stops and looks at the wyvern.* Abi? *looks around* 06:06 Luce 06:06 *lucien! 06:06 Abi is that you... 06:06 Yes! 06:06 *has absolutely no idea how to fly* 06:07 *wraps another limb around the wyvern* 06:07 *flaps* 06:08 ((RYLL you can be Sinderion for a bit if you want he is a 12 year old...Ice Mage assassin and can turn himself into puddles and what not... He is also Abi's little bro )) 06:08 Lemme goooooo 06:08 *flaps and tries to get free* 06:08 *lucien walks over and tries to grab what appears to be Abi* 06:08 ((I like my puddle....)) 06:09 ((fine...does puddle talk?)) 06:09 I be soaking wet and scaly. Not cool. 06:10 Abi...is that you 06:10 ((haven't decided)) 06:10 Yes! Yes it is! 06:10 Its Drago's fault! 06:10 He and his little potions! 06:10 *extends one finger towards the wyvern's mouth as if to hold her jaws shut* 06:11 *snaps not to bite bu to shoo fingers off* 06:11 *fingers retract into blob* 06:11 *grabs abi* seriously you drank one of his potions =.= 06:12 *blob does not let go but stretches towards lucien* 06:12 And what's with the blob puddle thing... 06:13 He dunked it on me while I as trying to help him! 06:13 Uhh 06:13 *lifts off the ground and turns into a cage around the wyvern and lucien's hands* 06:13 ...seriously 06:13 What is this thing... 06:13 Umm 06:13 Not cool. 06:14 I am intrigued... 06:14 Oh sure you are. You aren't a one foot tall wyvern stuck in a cage! 06:14 *the top of the cage resquelches into a pair of blank eyes staring at lucien* 06:15 ...ok...what the fuck is going on. 06:15 *cage squeaks* 06:16 Aaaaa 06:16 Its going to eat me! I'm inside of it and it lives! I'm blob food! 06:16 *claws at cage bars* 06:16 Abi the cage is stuck on my hand...and it just squeaked...maybe it can make a mouth to. 06:16 *squeaks again* Food 06:17 It's going to eat me! And you! Pa of you 06:17 *part 06:17 eat? 06:17 I see no mouth...and it just talked......NO 06:17 mouf 06:18 No eating us 06:18 no 06:18 no no no no no no.... *squeak* 06:18 What then? 06:18 Oooh 06:18 It wants food 06:19 then 06:19 It's hungry and we can give it food 06:19 food? 06:19 Not us 06:19 foooooooooood 06:19 *squeak* 06:19 Food. Rabbit? 06:19 Squirrel? 06:19 Fish? 06:20 squirrelfishfoodno 06:20 ....hmmm let go? 06:20 go 06:20 let? 06:20 Ummm 06:20 let go no food fish 06:21 Fruit? 06:21 ((*snickers* i am having too much fun with this)) 06:21 ((-.-)) 06:21 ((I noticed yoda) 06:21 ) 06:21 *lets go of wyvern and starts moving onto Lucien's arms* 06:21 You let flying lizard go, lizard catch fish for you. 06:22 Uhh.... Go get fish? 06:22 fishfoodrabbitgo? 06:22 It tickles... 06:22 *flaps and crashes once, then gets into the air.* ahaha. I am victorious! 06:22 Be right back with some fish. 06:22 *procedes to tie lucien's hands together* 06:23 *flaps off to a river* 06:23 ...I could boil this thing with my fire but this is too interesting... 06:24 *brings back two medium fish* 06:24 *drops them by blob* fish 06:24 *eyes pop up and look at fish* 06:24 *blob yanks Lucien's hands into Abi while going for the fish* 06:24 Look out! 06:25 Hm? 06:25 *the blob makes Lucien swat Abi in the air* 06:25 Aaaaa 06:25 *blob eyes abi and lunges* 06:25 ...I really wanna burn this thing now... 06:25 *flies and then hits the ground, sliding* 06:26 Owww 06:26 Aaa, 06:26 *tries o scrabble away* 06:26 *runs and grabs Abi then takes to the air* 06:26 *to 06:26 Meep 06:26 *turns pink and wraps around Lucien's hands tighter* 06:26 *bites blob* 06:27 Pink...okay this is officially gay... 06:27 *blob takes this as permission and swallows abii 06:27 *tries to claw the inside of the blob* 06:27 *muffled squeal* 06:27 *looks at Abi inside of the blob blankly...* this is bad... 06:27 *blob turns the color of abi's scales* 06:28 ((my scales are blue...)) 06:28 Maybe it can absorb the affects of the potion... 06:28 *kicks and claws and flaps* 06:29 Hmmm.... 06:29 *blob flinches and makes an air hole for abi* 06:31 *gasps* 06:31 *blob starts growing scales* 06:31 *squeaks* 06:31 *starts going back to human* oh fuuuuuuu 06:32 Abi I think it is absorbing the potion through the pores of your skin...you might get back to normal...it might spit you out before it can die from it... 06:32 *drops abi to the forest floor, not really caring whether or not we're still flying* 06:32 *hits the floor, crashing into a bush* owwwwww. 06:33 *squeaks several more times and starts growing wings* 06:33 *lucien watches a naked Abi fall but is a bit too distracted to react immiediately* 06:33 ((XD)) 06:34 ((now where did I leave that extra set of clothes....)) 06:34 ((hahahahahaha)) 06:34 *the half formed wyvern is perplexed when its legs form around Lucien's hands* 06:34 Abi!...blob thing... 06:35 Umm this is bad.. 06:35 Ummm, be right back. Need to find my bow. 06:35 *attempts to squelch off of Lucien* 06:35 *sneaks back to the cave, puts on clothes and grabs her bow* 06:35 *comes running out of teh cave* 06:35 No!! This thing can remove the effects of potions we can use it! 06:36 I don't intend to kill it 06:36 ...we can throw it into drago's lab and let it run rampant! 06:36 *flops to the forest floor and turns brown for a stunned moment* 06:36 *eyes a leaf right in front if its nose* 06:36 Leaf? 06:37 Is it just going to turn into a leaf now? 06:37 *sticks out tongue and eats the leaf* 06:37 A vegetarian wyvern. Wow. 06:37 *turns green* 06:38 Um 06:38 I think it was always a vegetarian...it just wanted to play. 06:38 *wings turn distinctly plant like* 06:38 This thing is weird...l 06:38 Like it 06:38 *pokes it with her bow* 06:38 (( :D )) 06:38 Hmm...I shall name you Ditto! 06:38 *jumps and squeaks* Foodnono 06:39 I go get 'ditto' here some food... 06:39 ((XD Pokemon reference)) 06:39 Ditto? 06:39 ((been a while since I played Pokemon)) 06:39 *comes back with a branch and leaves* 06:39 Ditto squirrel. 06:39 D 06:39 You can copy things so ditto as in a copy or a second of something 06:40 *goes to get a squirel* 06:40 Coopy 06:40 *eyes branches and leaps at them* 06:41 ((Ryll how far gone/loopy are you at this point.)) 06:41 *comes back with a live squirrel and holds it in front of the blob* here ya go 06:41 ((she was chugging sprite when I left for the store)) 06:41 ((actually I'm not that far gone)) 06:41 ((lol)) 06:41 ((I've just been needing a good laugh for a while)) 06:42 *snaps at squirrel and squeaks* 06:42 *grows fur* 06:42 *lets the first squirrel go* 06:43 This thing is fun...hmm lets try something else *sticks out finger to see if I can be copied* 06:43 *a furry wyvern with a very bushy tail and plantlike wings sits on the forest floor and looks up at the two* 06:43 *eyes finger and squeaks* 06:43 *bites* 06:43 ((hahaha omg this thing is gonna look retarded when we are done with it XD)) 06:43 Ow 06:43 You ok? 06:44 Hmm let's see...ya fine 06:44 ((can we find omething pink?)) 06:44 *teeth still embeded in appendage* 06:44 You sure your fine there? 06:44 ((do you have a ring or bracelet or something of the kind by any chance?)) 06:45 Yeah once it let's go maybe there will be twice the sexy in this area. 06:45 One sexy and a fifth sexy. It looks a little... Deformed there 06:46 *eyes finger and makes disgusted squeak* 06:46 *lets go* 06:46 ...hmm...me as a tree... 06:46 food NO 06:46 Aww :( 06:46 I don't think it likes your finger 06:46 awwww? *chitters* 06:46 *eyes Lucien's shoe and pounces* 06:47 Can it eat metal? 06:47 *miscalculated. Lands on its face* 06:48 Haha this thing is adorable. 06:48 ...I wonder what would happen if I fed it gunpowder >:3 06:48 *picks itself up and shakes the dust off. Eyes Abi* 06:49 ((Tell me you don't have some nearby, lol)) 06:49 ((Lucien has started carrying it around in a pouch XD)) 06:50 ((O.O)) 06:50 I got an idea *lucien runs off to the cave grabs a human brain that he had found and comes back.* maybe it gains the intelligence of everything it eats :D 06:51 If it does it should be able to speak fully if it eats this 06:51 *holds out the brain to the blob* 06:52 *eyes the brain* 06:52 *sneezes and backs away* 06:52 *puts hot sauce on it* 06:52 *squeaks and flaps onto abi's shoulder* 06:53 *starts morphing into a solid wyvern necklace* 06:53 Umm 06:53 Hmm I think it likes you and wants to be your pet 06:54 *eyes Lucien in mild panic and starts constricting* 06:54 Hey hey hey heyyyyyyy 06:54 *backs away quickly* 06:54 No choking me 06:54 *relaxes* 06:54 No? 06:54 This isn't good...I don't think it likes me 06:55 Well if you wouldn't feed it brains and hot sauce... 06:55 Hmm...*holds out a piece of candy instead* 06:55 *burries snout under tip of tail and morphs the two together* 06:56 ((aww I wanted it to turn into the thing from cut the rope :( )) 06:56 *stratches the wyverns jaw gently like tickling it* 06:56 *starts purring* 06:56 *tickles behind his horns* 06:57 *stiffles a sneeze* 06:57 ...I wanna pet it too *sad face* 06:57 *scratches his snout* 06:57 Just wait.... 06:57 *flicks tail at hand* 06:58 Oop. No snout scratching? 06:58 No? oop snout rabbit 06:58 pet? 06:59 *scratches jaw again 06:59 ...*goes and gets a rabbit and brings it back holding it to the blob* 06:59 *eyes the panicked rabbit and grows a very warm fur coat* 06:59 Rabbit? Rabbit is food. Food is good. 06:59 food no 06:59 Hm. Vegetarian wyvern 07:00 I don't think it actually eats anything... 07:00 I ate a leaf once 07:00 *it 07:00 A furry squirrel tailed plant shaped winged wyvern... 07:01 Named ditto 07:01 *eyes floating leaf and launches off of abi towards it* 07:02 *fails to figure out wings in time* 07:02 Haha it failed just like you did Abi :3 07:02 *piledrives into a tree* 07:02 *winces as it hits the tree* it's hard 07:03 *snout squishes on impact. Wyvern now has a very flat nose* 07:03 Awwwww 07:03 Not really *flies and does various tricks* 07:03 Poor little guy... 07:03 *eyes Lucien and chitters angrily* 07:03 Oh cheater. You've had wings for a long ime 07:04 I an teach you ditto :D 07:04 *attemots to paw nose back into shape* 07:04 *can 07:04 Heyyy he is good... 07:04 He knows how to fly, and is very nice. And helpful 07:04 Good? no good? 07:04 Good 07:04 Nonononononononono 07:05 Yes 07:05 *walks towards Abi and puts and arm around her* 07:05 no yes? *tilts head* 07:05 He is good 07:05 Nice 07:06 Good.... Gooof 07:06 ...yes that to 07:06 *too 07:06 *chitters complex nonesense sentence, punctuated by many no's* 07:07 ...okay now it is annoying me... 07:07 Shhh 07:07 *stops* 07:07 *scratches ditto's jaw* 07:07 *tilts head* 07:07 ...I say we take it and put it in drago's 07:08 rrrrrr.... *humms happily* 07:08 Lab already 07:08 *keeps scratching his jaw* hmm. Do you really want to see what it would come out as? 07:09 Nono 07:09 ya >:) 07:09 Not yet... It's only a baby 07:09 You can tell? 07:09 a 07:09 He would probably just explode for gods sakes 07:09 He is tiny! 07:09 It 07:09 *prounouncea proudly* 07:09 I don't know 07:09 *pronounces 07:09 ...oh...ok nvm 07:10 A a a a a 07:10 Alphabet 07:11 *tilts head* Alphabet 07:11 See? It has to be some kind of baby, it can barely say anything... 07:11 I don't know... 07:11 I think it is smarter then it is letting on... 07:12 Maybe 07:12 ((Hark! do i hear a hint?)) 07:12 ((uuuhhhh)) 07:13 ((sure)) 07:13 ((uh oh I think or blob friend is about to get insanely smart and speak normally but crazily)) 07:13 ((lolololol)) 07:13 ((-.-)) 07:14 ((so we're going to have an insanely smart/crazy deformed wyvern that likes to sit around my neck. Great)) 07:14 *flits up to lucien's shoulder and scrambles on top of his head* 07:14 Uhh hello? Why are you doing that little buddy? 07:14 *digs claws into scalp* Brain. 07:14 Ditto 07:15 Bad. Get off 07:15 No 07:15 Ditto! 07:15 ....now it wants a brain...wait I never told it what that was...uh o... 07:16 Ditto you get off of his head right now. 07:16 Now. 07:16 Ditto please get off...there is a brain over there 07:16 *picks up bow slowly, but doesn't grab her quiver* 07:17 ... 07:17 *wraps around Lucien's head and squishes down into a cap* 07:17 Umm... 07:17 I suggest trying to take it off very slowly 07:17 *eyes Abi balefully from above Lucien's face* 07:17 Ditto 07:18 Mine 07:18 ((brb)) 07:18 Get down from there please.... You could fall and hurt yourself 07:18 Mine! 07:18 Ditto get down please... Plleeeease! 07:20 Ditto, I'm gonna have to come over there 07:20 *squishes down even more, turning just blobish enough to thoroughly entangle Lucien's hair* Brain Mine 07:21 Uhh...no brain mine... 07:21 Ditto. Get. Off. Now. Now ditto 07:21 *thwacks Lucien on the nose with his tail* No, Mine 07:21 Ditto. 07:22 ...screw this..*sets head on fire with unholy flame* 07:22 Oh great 07:23 *squeals and wraps down around Lucien's face* 07:23 Ditto! 07:23 *continues to slide down as the entire head is aflame and wraps very very tightly around Lucien's neck* 07:24 *the flames slowly follow* this is gonna get nasty in a moment 07:24 Ditto! Come over to me! I have some new for you too copy! 07:24 *squeezes tighter, taking care to press on the windpipe* 07:24 *flames reach ditto* 07:25 *turns into block of ice* 2012 07 17